Harry Hates Uncles
by reader713
Summary: Harry Potter has learned that his many times godson/honorary nephew Wally West is now being raised by his aunt and uncle. Harry hates uncles and wants to know why. Let's hope that Harry's friends will manage to calm down Harry in time to save Barry and to not upset Ginny. Harry is threatening her nephew, after all. READ AND REVIEW! I LIKE REVIEWS!


_I do not own Harry Potter or Young Justice._

_This idea came to me and I decided to write it down. The story was supposed to be longer and I might return to this universe later but at the moment it's complete. Harry is Master of Death, though the fact isn't really important._

_Please REVIEW (it will inspire me to post more) though if you're going to flame don't bother._

_Read (enjoy) REVIEW!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was really no warning. One moment Black Canary was filling in the 'seniors' in the Justice League about their sidekicks' (aka the Young Justice team) wellbeing; it had become somewhat of a habit for her to do since she saw the team the most and their senior superheroes worried about them.

The next, Barry Allen aka the Flash, was kneeling on the ground screaming as a stranger stood in front of him.

The stranger looked to be in his late teens. He had dark hair and rather startling green eyes. He wore a green sweater that looked to be handmade and a pair of beaten jeans.

"I don't like uncles" he announced rather calmly "and you better have a good reason for why you're raising him. And don't bother to interrupt; if you do I might tear apart his mind."

"Don't!" J'onnn ordered, halting the rest of the team "he does not lie. He has entered Barry's mind" his voice was grave "why are you doing this?"

"I told you' was the rather flat reply 'I don't like uncles and I don't like that he's raising Wally."

"Who the fuck…?" Barry managed to get out, his head was killing him "…are you?"

"Harry!" a voice yelled and a young woman with bushy brown hair appeared with a pop "what are you…? You're using Legilmens on a muggle?" she looked horrified.

"Just finding out why Wally is being raised by his aunt and uncle" 'Harry' said with false calmness.

A young woman with long blond hair and dreamy blue eyes arrived with a similar pop "you're upsetting Ginny" she chided "and Wally's father was abusing him."

Barry groaned as the mental grip on his mind tightened.

"And why would you say that?" Harry asked mildly.

"Because it's truth" the blond replied "and stop it. You're upsetting Ginny. Get out of her nephew's mind."

"He's not her nephew."

"He married Iris" the blond replied "that makes him a nephew. He's going to raise Wally anyway. Maybe it would be a good idea to make things easier and assist in Barry and Iris gaining custody, hmm?"

"Won't Ginny be annoyed if I kill her nephew?"

She waved a hand "it's a distant enough relation."

"Hmm" Barry gasped as he felt the mental intrusion leave "no, I'd love to but that'd be technically breaking the law" he rolled his eyes.

"Killing is wrong!" the brown-haired girl huffed "and illegal!"

"But we can get revenge" Harry pointed out, looking rather enthusiastic "alright, we'll do that. But first!" he spun around to face Barry again "you mistreat him and I'll find you and rip apart your mind" he threatened "I don't care if you're superfast. I can teleport."

"Harry, it's not nice to threaten" the brown-haired girl chided.

"Just a friendly warning" he said dryly "it's my right as Wally's god-father" he paused and then added "and Iris's. Sirius would have done the same for me."

"Yes, but your godfather was in prison" she retorted, rolling her eyes "and besides, you're not really their godfather."

"Yes I am!" he protested.

"Technically you're their ancestor's god-father" she pointed out.

"If that doesn't count why can Ginny call him her nephew?"

"Because you're the honorary god-father, unofficial godfather."

"That doesn't count? But I'm 'Uncle Harry'!" he protested.

"Let's go bully Wally's dad" the blond said cheerfully.

"Luna…" the other girl groaned "we're not supposed to break the law here. Even if we did jump from the past. We really should go home."

"You didn't want to visit the bookstore?" Luna asked innocently.

"…after the bookstore."

"I approve of you" Harry told Barry, pointing dramatically at him "for the moment. You mistreat Wally and I'll rip apart your mind."

"Ditto" Luna said cheerfully "since I'm Wally's honorary aunt…a couple generations removed" she shrugged "I am dating Ginny after all."

"Wait, isn't he Barry Allen?" the other girl hissed and then sheepishly took out a piece of paper "could you sign this? I'm a fan."


End file.
